The present invention relates to the support, lubrication and cooling of internal structures in gas turbine engines and is concerned, more particularly, with the provision of an oil conducting strut for supplying and scavenging or exhausting of lubricating and cooling oil to internal structures in turbine engines, such as bearings, while protecting the oil from the high temperature gases surrounding the strut and simultaneously accommodating differential thermal expansion of components of the strut to avoid both leakage of the oil under transfer and loss of the insulating property of the strut.